Genasi
Genasi, also known as the plane-touched, are humans who have been influenced by planar tides and thus manifest elemental aspects. Effectively, a genasi is an aspected human. There are many varieties of genasi, though primary genasi (aspected to one element) are the most common. There are no recorded instances of elven, dwarven or orcish genasi but the reason for their nonsusceptibility to aspectation is not understood. A human is born with an aspectation due to exposure to particularly strong planar tides during the critical stages of pregnancy, though the effects can be difficult to predict. A genasi's aspected nature is not hereditary. A genasi will have ordinary children who will only inherit minor features of their parent's aspectation, if any at all. The word ''genasi ''is High Draconic, meaning "touched from beyond the world". Technically, the word does not exclusively refer to the plane-touched, as the complex nature of spoken High Draconic means that the stress pattern, pitch and tone with which the word is spoken can alter its meaning. Depending on pronunciation, the word also means "tapping on the shoulder to gain someone's attention", "assassinating without the target aware of the killer's presence", or "insane". However, when used as a loan word, it refers exclusively to the plane-touched. Classification Genasi are classified in three ways: degree, incidence and magnitude. Degree of aspectation The degree of aspectation is determined by which planar tides were active during the pregnancy. Primary genasi were exposed to an ordinary, single-element planar tide and are aspected to that one element. Secondary genasi were exposed to an unusual double-element planar tide and are aspected to the corresponding para-element. There are also two theoretical degrees of aspectation. It is assumed that, were an unborn child exposed to a planar tide sufficiently far north or south, they would be aspected both to that element and either positive or negative energy (i.e. a quasi-element). This technically falls under secondary aspectation. A tertiary genasi is also thought to be possible, in the same conditions as above but during a double-element planar tide, so that they are aspected both to a para-element as well as either positive or negative energy. However, no quasi-elemental or tertiary genasi are known to exist. Incidence of aspectation The time at which the aspectation occurs is also an important factor. Aspectation occurring earlier on in the pregnancy will tend to have more radical effects than later exposure. This is classified by approximately which trimester the aspectation occurred. Nascent genasi were aspected during first trimester and during some of the most critical development stages and are typically the ones most drastically changed. Median genasi were aspected during the second trimester and exhibit fewer outward signs but are still easily identifiable. Culminant genasi were aspected during the third trimester and usually show the least signs of aspectation. Many culminant genasi can pass for human, with only a few subtle indications of otherwordly influence such as a strange eye colour, a slight scent or a propensity for a certain kind of magic. Magnitude of aspectation One of the most significant factors in the manifestation of an aspect, the strength of the planar tide greatly affects all other features. Even nascent genasi who were exposed to a weak tide may only barely display any outward signs of aspectation. Features Fire Some possible physical features include: black, red or orange skin, often with glowing birthmarks; glowing yellow, orange or red eyes; and hair that appears to be strands of fire, which often floats or wavers as if held on a thermal. Other features are a higher than normal body temperature and discomfort in the cold or when touching cold objects, as well as a natural resistant to heat and burning. Some nascent fire genasi have blood that smokes or ignites on contact with air and others can ignite, summon or control flames. Water Possible physical features are blue, aquamarine or green skin which is clammy, slick or wet; hair partially or completely replaced by tentacles or fin-like structures; and gills that allow breathing underwater. Water genasi typically consume more water than the average person and are much more susceptible to heat stroke or drying out of the skin. Air Possible physical features include pale white or blueish skin and bright blue eyes. Hair will often also be white or grey and frequently will move as if a breeze is present. Some air genasi generate their own wind, either constantly, deliberately or subconsciously. Earth Possible physical features include skin that is a dark, earthy brown or stoney in both colour and texture, as well as eyes faceted like gemstones and hair that can be either crystalline or grass-like, sometimes with flowers growing from the scalp. Earth genasi have a greater propensity towards strength, feel less pain and are more difficult to injure conventionally. Lava genasi have black or brown skin, covered with a spiderweb of glowing red veins. Their eyes are bright orange and their hair can be similar to either fire or earth genasi. They are strong and radiate heat. Ice genasi tend to have pale blue flesh, bright blue eyes and blue or white hair, with strong angular features. They are comfortable in very low temperatures, resistant to damage from cold and ice and have an outer layer of hard icy flesh that protects them from harm. Acid genasi tend to have black skin, criss-crossed with bright green veins and their eyes are the same colour. Their blood and flesh are acidic, so are resistant to the effect of acids. Lightning Possible physical features are pale, white or grey skin; brilliant yellow or purple eyes and light hair that may spark among itself. Lightning genasi also tend towards being quicker, both mentally and physically, than ordinary humans, as well as typically being immune to the deleterious effects of electric shocks. Many lightning genasi can also generate electricity themselves. Category:Races